Lost love
by yaoinut
Summary: What happens when Yugi loses the one he loves the most? Read to find out. Please leave a review.


**Lost Love**

**Me: Well this my third fanfic. It is really dramtic at the end.**

Yami: Whatever 

**Yugi: What's wrong with you Yami?**

**Yami: What's wrong is that she ki…**

**ME: Yami don't spoil it.**

**Yami: hmph**

**ME: please read and review.**

**Yugi: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! (puppy dog eyes)**

**Yami: oh brother**

**Yugi stared out his bedroom window and watched the rainfall. He kept thinking about that day two months ago when he lost the one he loved the most. Yami was trying to protect him when he died. Yugi started crying while remembering that day. **

**Flashback**

**Rrrrrriiiiinnnnnggggg**

"**Ok. Have a good weekend students, and remember you have a test on Monday. Make sure to study."**

"**Oh man. There is no way I am going to pass this test. I hate algebra," said Jou.**

"**Sure you will Jou. Just make sure you study. That class is easy." said Tea**

"**Yeah maybe for you miss mathematician, but I just don't get algebra. Anyway I am gonna go. Kaiba is probably waiting for me. See you guys later."**

"**Bye Jou." Everyone knew that Kaiba and Jou had become lovers and were really happy that jou found someone that loved him unlike his father who beats him.**

"**Uh I gotta go too. My uh mom needs my help with uh painting her house. Bye." said Tristan**

"**Bye Tristan. Boy I wonder what's gotten into him lately." said Tea**

'**I think I know.' Yugi thought to himself. He had caught Tristan and Duke Devlin kissing in the park the other day and knew Tristan was off to see Duke. **

"**Well I better get going to. Yami is probably at home waiting for me."**

"**Actually Yugi Yami is right there." said Tea. Yugi turned around and saw Yami standing there staring at him.**

"**Hey Yugi."**

"**Yami." Yugi ran up hugged Yami.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**I came to walk you home. Ready to go?"**

"**Ok bye Tea."**

"**Bye guys." Yugi and Yami started walking home holding hands when Yugi suddenly remember something.**

"**Oh shoot!"**

"**What is it Yugi?"**

"**I forgot I promise grandpa I help him at the shop."**

"**Ok. We have time to stop there before we go home." They have been living in an apartment together for about two months.**

"**Why don't we take a short cut Yugi?"**

"**Ok." They turned down an alleyway. Yugi started getting this weird feeling like something bad was gonna happen. Yami noticed this.**

"**What's wrong Yugi? Are you ok?"**

"**Nothing I am fine."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yeah. I'm ok." They continued walking. Little did they know, they were being followed. All of a sudden a guy jumped on top of yugi.**

"**Yami HELP!" Yami turned around to see yugi's shirt get ripped off his body.**

"**Get away from him!" he yelled and kicked the guy off of Yugi. Yugi got up and brushed himself off.**

"**Are you ok Yugi?"**

"**Yeah. Watch out!" The guy jumped on Yami and knocked him down. Yami struggled to get the guy off of him without having much luck.**

"Get off him!" Yugi screamed. He crabbed the guy and tries to get him off of Yami, but the guy just shoved Yugi into the concrete wall. Yugi slid down the wall and landed on the ground.

"**YUGI!" Yami kicked the guy in the stomach and he fell beside Yami. Yami got up and ran over to Yugi. He knelt down and lifted Yugi's head in his lap. Yugi opened his eyes and looked up at Yami.**

"**Are you ok Yugi?" Yugi sat up and rubbed his head.**

"**Yeah I think so." Yugi turned around and saw the guy walking up behind Yami with a dagger in his hands. Yugi eyes went wide.**

"**YAMI LOOK OUT!" But before Yami had a chance to move the guy stabbed Yami in the back.**

"**YAMI NOOO!" Yami fell to the ground, bleeding heavily. Yugi looked up at the guy who made an attempt to stab him to. Luckily Yugi moved out the way in time. The guy backed Yugi in to a corner and Yugi screamed knowing he couldn't get away. Yami heard this scream and with his last ounce of strength got up and walked over to the guy. He tapped the guy on the shoulder. The guy turned around and stared at Yami. The millennium puzzle stared to glow and the guy was sent to the shadow realm. The puzzle stopped glowing and Yami fell to the ground. **

"**YAMI!" Yugi ran over to Yami, knelt down beside him, and lifted his head in his lap. He stroked Yami's hair and Yami opened his eyes.**

"**Yami are you ok?"**

"**I don't think so Yug. I don't think I am going to make."**

"**I wasn't so weak this would have never happen. You would not be injured."**

"**Don't blame yourself Yug. It is not your fault. I just happy you're ok."**

"**Yami please don't talk like that. It sounds like you saying goodbye."**

"**Does it?" He chuckled a little. With his breath he said, "I love you Yu…gi." And Yami closed his eyes for the last time.**

"**No Yami please don't die on me." Yugi begged.**

"**NOOOO!" **

**END FLASHBACK**

Yugi couldn't take anymore. The pain was too much for him. He ran out of his room, downstairs, and into the kitchen. He pulled out a drawer and took out a knife. He held the knife up to his chest and stabbed himself in the heart. He fell to the floor, and right before died he said, "Wait for me Yami" then he closed his eyes and died.

"YUGI YUGI!" a voice called out to him. Yugi opened his eyes in the after life. He looked up to find Yami standing over him. Yami held out a hand to help Yugi up. Yugi took his hand and stood up. He stared at Yami with disbelief.

" I missed you Yugi." Yugi now knew that it truly was Yami. He hugged Yami tightly.

"I missed you too Yami, I love you so much."

"I love you too Yugi." Yami leaned forward and gave Yugi a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for all eternity.

ME: I hoped you liked it.

YUGI: That was sad yet romantic

YAMI: Yeah what ever

ME: What's wrong Yami?

YAMI: What's wrong is that you kill us

ME: But yall reunite in the end.

YUGI: Yeah Yami lighten up. (Yami rolls his eyes) You know you're cute when you're annoyed.

YAMI: Really?

YUGI: REALLY! (pulls Yami into a passionate kiss)

ME: Guys not now. (clothes start coming off) OH GOD! I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE! REVIEW PLEASE! (runs outta the room)


End file.
